


theurgy

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Magic, Massage, Tattoos
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	

theurgy

Ein Geschenk für eine Freundin.  
Liebe Aussi, Danke.

theurgy  
Halb versteckt hinter der Tür lauerte der Trainer, beobachtete und nahm jede noch so kleine Nuance des in Gedanken versunken am Tisch sitzenden Physiotherapeuten auf. Er sah wie die hellen, etwas längeren Strähnen golden glänzten, als Lars sich leicht bewegte, wie die schlanken Finger, die jede Verspannung finden, aber gleichzeitig auch für ekstatische Verspannung zu sorgen vermochten, sanft über den Bildschirm des Smartphones strichen und auch die nackten Füße, die als einziges die Unruhe in dem starken Körper zeigten und sich stetig zu bewegen schienen.   
„Willst du weiter beobachten?“, Lars strich sie, eine der langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und die blau grauen Augen schienen die Schatten, die Alexander bislang versteckt hatten, zu durchdringen, „Oder kommst du zu mir?“ Alex zögerte kurz, trat denn aber in den kleinen Umkleideraum der Turnhalle, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen darauf nieder. Die blau grauen Augen verengten sich, der Stuhl schabte über das abgetretene Linoleum der Kabine und Alex zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich Lars‘ warme Gegenwart hinter sich und seine starken Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte.  
Die kundigen Finger strichen über die beanspruchten Muskeln und Sehnen, tasteten nach Verspannungen und massierten sie sanft weg. Lars‘ Daumen massierten rhythmisch Alexanders Nacken und von dort aus schien sich nun und auch sein ganzer Körper langsam zu erwärmen. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit umfing ihn, bis der Trainer sich schließlich mit einem müden Gähnen gegen Lars lehnte und die Augen schloss. Sein Atem wurde immer ruhiger, passte sich dem ruhigen Takt von Lars an und Alex versuchte sich zu erinnern, warum er eigentlich hergekommen war. „Jokke wartet auf dich ...“, nur widerwillig löste Alexander sich aus dem entspannenden Zauber, den Lars um ihn gewoben hatte und blinzelte in die Helligkeit, die er beinahe schon vergessen gehabt hatte, „ … Sein Rücken ...“  
„Eifersüchtig, Stöckl?“, der Österreicher zuckte zusammen, als der kühle Atem seine erhitzte Haut traf und Lars‘ Stimme viel zu nahe bei ihm erklang. Lars‘ Hand wanderte über seine Brust und griff ihm dann fordernd in den Schritt. Lars rieb das sich härtende Fleisch gegen den Stoff der Trainingshose und lachte rau, als Alex verhalten aufstöhnte, „Regt sich da etwa was, wenn du dir vorstellst, was ich gleich mit Jokke machen werde? Wie meine Hände über seinen Rücken wandern? Über den Adler streichen? Den Linien mit der Zunge folgen? Und dann tiefer … immer tiefer ...“ „Du solltest ...“, mit einer unbeherrschten Bewegung löste Alex sich, stand auf und krampfte die Finger um die Stuhllehne, den Stuhl wie einen Schutz zwischen Lars und sich haltend. Alexanders Atem ging schwer und rasselte in seiner Kehle, fast als wäre es ein Kraftakt gewesen sich der geradezu magischen Anziehungskraft des Physiotherapeuten zu entziehen, „Du solltest … Jokke wartet ...“ „Vielleicht habe ich ja nachher Zeit für dich.“, Lars leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste, „Falls du nicht zu müde und angegriffen bist.“

Das rötlich gefärbte Licht des Sonnenuntergangs, färbte das herbstliche kühle Meer in warme Goldtöne, verwandelte es in einen von Wind und Strömungen gezeichneten abendlichen Spiegel. Der weiße Strand lag, weit unter dem Hotelbalkon, ruhig und verlassen da und einzig nur der böige Wind, der nach Salz und Freiheit schmeckte, spielte noch selbstvergessen mit dem Sand. Vom Pool, wo bunte Lichterketten die allabendliche Feier beleuchteten, wehten Fetzen von Musik und Gesprächen herauf, als würden sie aus einer anderen Welt stammen.  
Langsam versank der rot goldene Feuerball in den unruhigen Wellen des Meeres, die sich eifrig auf die unauslöschlichen Flammen, die am Morgen wieder brennen würden, zu stürzen schienen und dann in den Schatten der Dunkelheit im gleichen, stetigen Rhythmus den weißen Sand benetzten. Die Halbschatten eroberten die Dämmerung, wuschen die Farben weg und raubten der Welt ihre Schärfe. Seidenweich strich der Zeigefinger des Physiotherapeuten über die festen Backen des Hinterns, wanderten über das Kreuzbein, folgten den unsichtbaren Linien des Sakraldreiecks und auch dem Weg des langen Gesäßmuskels. Jokke lag auf der Sonnenliege, lang ausgestreckt und den Kopf auf seine Arme gebettet. Die hellen Augen, deren sonst so charakteristische Farbe von der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit geraubt worden war, waren halb geschlossen, während er vehement auf seine Unterlippe biss, um jeden verräterischen Laut, der ihm entweichen könnte, als Lars sacht den Wirbeln des Rückgrats folgte, zu unterdrücken. Herausfordernd lächelnd, lauschte Lars mit schief gelegtem Kopf und fuhr, als er aber nur die schweren, fast hektischen Atemzüge des Jüngeren in der sie immer enger umhüllenden Dunkelheit hörte, über die Dornfortsätze der Halswirbelsäule. „Atlas.“, Lars beugte sich über den schlanken Körper, seine Lippen streiften die benannten Wirbel, hinterließen kühle Flecken auf der erhitzten Haut, „Axis … Verterba prominens … Verterba thoracica … Vertebra lumbalis … Promontorium ...“ Joachim verspannte sich, sein Körper erzitterte willig und erregt, als Lars‘ Lippen sich schließlich nach quälend langen Sekunden auf den letzten Wirbel legten, „Os Sacrum ...“   
Der Athlet lag nun vollkommen still und nach Atem ringend vor Lars und im schwachen, schwindenden Licht des Herbstabends schienen die dunklen Linien des Tattoos von innen heraus zu glühen. „Beschützt es dich?“, Lars hauchte die Worte gegen den schmalen, blassen Rücken und folgte mit dem Finger langsam den Linien auf dem Rücken und Jokke, dem der Wind die Silben von den Lippen stahl, schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. „Schade.“, flüsterte Lars und hauchte einen Kuss zwischen die Schulterblätter, „Du wirkst, als könntest du jeden Schutz brauchen ...“ „Wovor?“, das unwirkliche Licht des nun aufgehenden Mondes verwandelte Joachims Augen in die Farbe von angelaufenem Silber, als er sich nun hochstemmte und den nur schemenhaft erkennbaren, dunklen Schatten, der über ihn kniete, erstaunt ansah. Lars beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, verharrte nur Millimeter vor den halb geöffneten Lippen, „Vor mir …“ „Brau … Brauche ich denn Schutz … vor dir?“, noch immer wirkte Jokke fast scheu und wich unwillkürlich zurück, als der dunkle Schatten des Physiotherapeuten rumpelnd lachte, „Das ist alleine deine Entscheidung ...“

Der Wind trug den Geruch nach Zedernöl und Himbeere mit sich, wehte ihn von dem kleinen Balkon und verteilte ihn über dem Meer, während Lars einige Tropfen des Massageöls auf den Rücken des Jüngeren tropfen ließ. Jokke seufzte zufrieden und bettete den Kopf wieder auf seinen Armen, als Lars nun damit begann das Öl auf dem schmalen Rücken zu verteilen. Sanft folgten die Finger des Physios den schimmernden Linien, verteilten das duftende Öl und malten in unglaublicher Sanftheit und in neuen, unvertrauten Farben das Tintenbild neu. „Kreuzbandrisse ...“, Lars‘ Daumen strich über die glimmenden Linien, die den bunten Adler bildeten und Jokke lauschte atemlos der Stimme, die aus der Dunkelheit selber zu kommen schien, während der Physiotherapeut den Linien weiter folgte, „Kopfverletzungen … Brüche … Krankheiten ...“  
Mit jeder Berührung und auch mit jedem Wort, das Lars gegen die erhitzte Haut hauchte, schienen die Tinten sich weiter zu erwärmen, bis Joachim förmlich das Gefühl hatte, dass die Linien in einem feurigen Rot brennen müssten. Er wand sich aufstöhnend hin und her, aber plötzlich fühlte er Lars‘ erdendes Gewicht auf seinen Hüften und spürte die weichen Lippen in seinem Nacken und den Schauer, den Lars‘ ruhiger, regelmäßiger Atem über seinen Körper jagte, „Ganz ruhig … Niemand wird dir mehr weh tun können … Dafür habe ich gesorgt … Ich kann nämlich zaubern ...“  
Eine Weile verharrten sie ruhig, Jokke wollte fragen, aber er spürte in wohliger Erschöpfung, wie das warme Öl langsam über seinen Rücken rann und so scheinbar den Zauberkreis des sich erhitzt habenden Tattoos brach. Die Wärme verschwand und als Lars schließlich dann endlich begann mit den Fingern den verschlungenen Wegen des Öls bis zum im Mondlicht weiß schimmernden Zwillingsgebirge des Hinterns zu folgen und die großen Hände schließlich genussvoll damit begannen die prallen Pobacken zu massieren, hatte Joachim das Erlebnis fast schon wieder vergessen. Und als die öligen Finger sich schließlich aber auch immer wieder in den engen Spalt zwischen den Backen verirrten und dort jegliche Angst und Anspannung vergehen ließen, schloss er die Augen.   
Mit einem wohligen Seufzen und bereits voller Erwartung bog der Athlet den Rücken durch, die Schulterblätter flatterten hilflos, fast so gefangen wie der bunte Tintenvogel, der auf ewig in die blasse Haut gebannt war. Joachim legte kläglich wimmernd den Kopf in den Nacken, als Lars‘ Fingerkuppen nun systematisch nach noch vorhandenen Verspannungen suchend, über den Rücken wanderten, bis Jokke wie ein hilfloses Vögelchen nach Luft schnappend unter ihm lag. Die warmen Handflächen rieben nun in kreisenden, fordernd reibenden Bewegungen über die Schulterblätter und massierten durch sanften Druck auch die letzten Verspannungen davon, bis schließlich nur noch Zufriedenheit und Müdigkeit übergeblieben waren.  
Das helle Licht, das ein einfacher Druck auf einen Schalter hatte aufleuchten lassen, hatte den Zauber endgültig gebrochen. Vergessen waren Lars‘ leise Versprechen und auch die brennenden Linien, die noch immer glimmten, waren etwas, das man im Licht nicht aussprechen durfte. Der Strahler hatte nur noch zwei so vollkommen unterschiedliche Männer, die sich im gleißenden Licht so fremd zu sein schienen, zurückgelassen. „Es wird kühl, du solltest dir etwas anziehen.“, Lars stand lächelnd auf und warf Jokke das Shirt zu, „Sonst wirst du krank ...“  
„Ich dachte … das würde ich nicht mehr?“, Joachim presste das Shirt gegen seine Brust und zuckte zusammen, als die abgekühlten Linien des Tattoos plötzlich wieder aufzuflammen schienen.  
Lars lächelte nur undeutbar.


End file.
